The Good Luck of a Rainy Day
by cellopanda14
Summary: It's a rainy day, and Emil is hungry. When he goes out for some food, he bumps into Kaoru, twice. Is Emil starting to like Kaoru? Rated for minor language from Emil.
1. Chapter 1

It was a darker day. Rain was pouring, clouds were heavy grey, the sun hiding. It was the kind of weather you never wanted to find yourself in, yet somehow Lukas left the house despite the weather to visit Matthias. Nonetheless, this left the house all to Emil's self. Lucky him.

Emil took the opportunity to read a few books and relax. Even though the weather was a kind most people wouldn't like because it was deemed _gloomy_, it was Emil's favorite. He loved rain. It seemed to calm him, cheer him up even. He saw this weather and actually smiled, to his brother's surprise. There was no doubt that today would be a nice day. All because it was rainy weather.

While reading, he grew slightly hungry. He had slept in, and hadn't had breakfast yet. He felt like he was in the mood for some minor junk food. Pocky maybe (although he would never admit liking it after Matthias dared him to play the Pocky Game with Ravis at a Christmas party he refuses to ever speak of again). He went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. _Damn. Out of Pocky,_ he thought_._ He rummaged through the whole kitchen for a substitute and just couldn't find one. _That damn Matthias ate everything. _

He thought about Pocky. It was so delicious… _Oh, what the hell, _he thought. He could take the risk. The spectacular weather had him in a great mood.

He grabbed a hooded sweater, his iPod, and some money and ventured into the still pouring rain. Even though he didn't want to get wet, he still very much enjoyed the walk. It was catching a cold he didn't want. If he did catch one, Lukas would probably end up staying home to take care of him, which means Matthias would come over. _Matthias is such an idiot _he thought to himself. _Of all dumb countries in the world, why did my brother pick Matthias?_ He kept ranting to himself in his head about how everyone he has to socialize with is an idiot until he realized he wasn't paying attention and almost walked into a tree. Instead, he slipped and fell onto his ass.

"Oof!"

"Are you alright?" Someone walked up to him and asked. He was another country, a younger one. Perhaps Emil's age even. He had brown hair slightly parted to the side and wore a long red robe with yellow outlines on it. He held a black umbrella above his head as he looked down on the now dumb looking Nordic.

Emil pulled out his earbuds so he could hear the person above him better. "Uh, y-yes. I'm quite alright, thanks." Emil got up himself awkwardly. Looking a bit more closely he realized who the other person was and blushed slightly. It was Kaoru, Yao Wang's cousin. Emil didn't know why, but whenever he saw Kaoru, he felt warmer on the inside. He felt like he had some sort of school-girl crush, or something.

"Why are you out in the rain? It seems like a bit of a dumb idea for someone who slips so easily." Kaoru had a bit of an ego, Emil saw. Nonetheless, Kaoru was still attractive as he wore a smart-ass grin.

"I would ask you the same question. I like rain, and I'm hungry." Emil returned some of that ego, although it wasn't the best come back.

"I'm stuck here. My stupid cousin ditched me to go off and occupy myself while he went on to a business meeting. It has something to do with building more of his stupid China Towns here." Kaoru started walking ahead as he said this.

_Great_, Emil thought, _more neighborhoods with poorly cooked food and loud fireworks._ "Well, if you hate it here that much, then I suppose I hope you are able to leave soon." He didn't see what was so bad about his brother's home.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kaoru said back, already quite a bit more ahead. _Oh well, who needs him anyway? Just because someone is attractive doesn't mean they're worth the company, _Emil thought.

He continued on to the store and bought a massive amount of Pocky. Emil didn't know how long the rain would last, so he figured he would get a decent supply. He would just make sure he hid them somewhere in his room…

Walking home, he saw a bookstore and went in. He needed some new books, and figured he had enough money left, so he went inside. While looking around the fiction section (while keeping far away from the erotic fiction section), he bumped into Kaoru again while trying to reach a top shelf. He cursed his own shortness.

"From the look of your Pocky supply, you are stocking up for the apocalypse." Kaoru said, sassy again.

"Shut up. I wasn't even talking to you." Emil was slightly annoyed. He was sooo close to reaching the book he wanted. He could almost touch it….

And over he went! The footstool beneath him tipped sideways, and he fell towards Kaoru, who caught blushed. _It's as though I'm Natsume and he's Natori._

Kaoru reached up and grabbed his book. "This is the one you wanted, right?"

Emil stood up straight on the ground and took the book, still blushing. "Yeah, thanks." Kaoru was taller than him, making him all the more attractive to Emil. _Damn_, Emil thought.

He bought the book and left for home as quickly as he could. He needed a distraction. These kinds of thoughts annoyed the crap out of him. When he finally got home, he took out a couple boxes of the newly bought delight, hid the rest of his stash, and indulged on his new book while he made hot chocolate.

His book was an interesting one. He had never encountered the author or read much of the genre, which was Steampunk fantasy. He liked it. Taking place earlier in time, yet having such high tech machinery, and the mystical creatures added in was a nice touch. _I bet that Arthur Kirkland guy can see that kind of stuff. At least, Lukas thinks so._ He flew through the book, going through the Pocky simultaneously. He was so close to finishing when he heard Lukas return, no doubt with Matthias. Emil jumped up, disposed of the evidence, and then acted casual as the Nordic couple walked in the door.

"Hello, brother." Lukas said, calmly.

"What's up, Icey?" Matthias said, a bit more on the cheery side. Typical.

"Hello." Emil replied indifferently. He was back to his normal self, which he much preferred to a stupid short guy thinking about how attractive Kaoru was.

"Are you sick, Emil? Your cheeks seem a bit flushed." Lukas grabbed his chin and examined his face. What he thought was some sort of head cold was Emil blushing over Kaoru. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Emil tried hard to repress those thoughts. _Think about rain, think about rain, think about rain! _He yelled at himself.

"I-I'm perfectly fine. Just a bit warm in my sweater." Emil managed to make the blush go away.

"Okay then, but if you really are sick or get sick, make sure you tell me." Lukas wore a concerned look on his face, but went on to the living room with Matthias.

"Yeah, Icey. I don't want to catch a cold." Matthias said over his shoulder.

He sat back down on the little couch. _Sigh._ He had never gotten this way about someone. Not even a super cute girl (of which he had seen plenty of). He wondered why Kaoru was such a smart-ass. _Maybe Yao is like this, and he is just mimicking it._ He thought. It was that or Yao annoyed him to death constantly, so he was naturally an ass. He turned his gaze to the window and watched the rain. _At least one good thing happened today. _He decided contently.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, it rained once again (to much of Emil's delight). For the entire week, he worked hard to get his mind off of his encounter with Kaoru. He would sleep more, play violent video games, or anything else he could think of. Sadly, he was a bit afraid to go outside, thinking that he might bump into Kaoru again. However, that fear seemed more irrational than most. But he couldn't just sit inside. The weather was perfect once again! He had to go somewhere. This time, he decided to go out for more than a short trip. He grabbed a shoulder bag and stuffed into it his wallet, his laptop, and a good book and left for a nearby Norwegian coffee shop to indulge on the peace and quiet that would accompany the marvelous rain.

He got some coffee and settled at a corner table by window, so he could not only see the rain but hear its soothing noise. He pulled out his laptop and perused the interwebs (the word he used instead of internet, thanks to Eduard von Bock). Simultaneously sipping his coffee, he failed to notice his Asian crush walk into the shop and order some coffee and sit at his table.

"Hello again." Kaoru said.

Emil nearly spit out his coffee in Kaoru's face as he looked up at him. Instead, he choked a bit. "W-what are you doing here?" Emil asked, stuttering.

"I decided I like Norway's current weather, and stayed a few more days." He wore a matter-of-factly expression on his face as he sipped some coffee. "Plus, we never fully introduced ourselves, although I already know your name is Emil." This shocked Emil a bit. "Don't look so surprised. I do see you at the world meetings, you know."

Emil blushed a bit. "Oh." He felt kind of dumb for blushing again. "I see you too. I know your name is Kaoru, and that you are the cousin of Yao Wang."

Kaoru seemed pleased. "Good. That gets that part out of the way."

"So," Emil was a bit confused on what was happening. "Why are you talking with me, then?"

"Because our first encounter was entertaining." Kaoru smirked at Emil. "Plus, that pervert Francis is lurking around, and it's better to be with another person so he doesn't realize I'm alone and goes after me."

_I have to give him that one_, Emil thought. "I'm glad to know I can be of help, I guess."

"Good." Kaoru smirked again. They sat in a bit of silence as Emil continued on with his laptop and Kaoru started to space out while staring at the rain. The ring of the coffee shop bell broke this space-out, however. "Oh shit. Speak of the devil."

"Hm?" Emil wasn't exactly paying attention.

"O hon hon hon!" Francis laughed creepily "Bonjour to you both!"

"Ugh." Kaoru groaned to himself.

"What is this I see? A date?" Francis was even creepier in person than he was in the rumors Emil had heard from Lukas and Matthias.

Kaoru stood up defensively with a serious look on his face. "As a matter of fact, it is!" Kaoru was an amazing actor. "So back off, creep!"

"Oh, s'il vous plait. I saw you from outside le café." Francis appeared to be very full of himself for noticing. "It is most obvious that you two are not a couple, which is good for moi because I am in need of entertainment, hon hon." Whilst stating that, Francis wore the creepiest smirk Emil had ever seen. It froze Emil in place, and he was unable to move until Kaoru acted again.

Except Kaoru didn't speak or retort. Oh no, he did better. So much better that, in fact, Emil had to lie about his pleasing from it so that Kaoru wouldn't know and become even more of an egotist.

Kaoru kissed Emil. Passionately. Still standing, he walked over to Emil, stood him up, and kissed him right there in the restaurant. And Emil liked it. _Oh my god._ Emil thought, his heart racing. _Too bad it's only acting…._

When Kaoru finally pulled away, Francis was red in the face. "Magnifique!" He started smiling broadly. "I always figured you would be an adorable couple!"

At this point, people were staring.

"What?" This time, it was Kaoru who said it, as shocked as Emil.

"Tré bien! I must tell everyone! Au revoir!" And with those very loud statements, Francis exited the coffee shop in his typical obnoxious way, winking at a barista on the way out.

Emil fell back into his seat, his face ghostly pale. Everyone would think they were a couple. The other Nordics would start to question what it is that Emil does in his spare time. All he could do was stare at the table. "My brothers, they'll…"

Kaoru was also a bit surprised, but didn't take it too seriously and sat down. "They'll what?"

Emil covered his frightened expression with his hands. "I don't even want to think about it." He said. He was quivering as he remembered when Tino started dating Berwald. _I can already hear Matthias taunting me,_ He thought. Kaoru just laughed at him.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Kaoru was obviously getting over it much quicker than Emil was. "When my family hears the gossip, they'll practically pass out simultaneously!" He laughed just thinking about it, to Emil's surprise.

_But, wait…_ Emil was terribly confused. The two boys started making their way outside so they could return to their own places of residency.

"You- you're okay with this, being portrayed as my boyfriend because a stupid rumor was spread by Francis?" Emil asked, looking up at Kaoru.

Kaoru wore his devilish smile once more and winked at Emil. "Who said it was just a portrayal?"

Before Emil could say anything, Kaoru pushed Emil against the wall and started kissing him again. This time, Emil kissed back, to Kaoru's extreme pleasure. They didn't care who saw. Emil ran his hands through Kaoru's dark brown hair, and Kaoru pulled Emil in closer. _Francis Bonnefoy, for once you did something right. _Emil thought, smiling.


End file.
